Jim Pickens Timeline
This article that documents the timeline of Jim Pickens' life. due to dates never being given this timeline works on order given by Kevin. This list contains the likely canon games, as games like Harry Potter RP likely don't affect the Jim timeline. The Sims 3 Minecraft * Bill is reincarnated to Jim. Stardew Valley * Jim Moves to Stardew Valley. The events of the stardew Valley series take place. The Urbz, Sims in the City * Jim Moves to a unnamed city where he meets will-i-am. Around this point Jim choose to have his head shaved this later may have became natural baldness by the time he became an elder The Movies * Jim is hired while being one of the lowest rated actors in Hollywood. Jim stars as the lead of Kill Joy, both his debut and worst movie. Several years later Kill Joy 2 releases. This movie contains the begin of Jim's decent into madness in the form of Pennydumb. Finally Kill Joy 3 releases, which marks the great conclusion to the Kill Joy series and Jim's rise to stardom. * By the conclusion of the Kill Joy series, Jim's sanity is likely completely gone as he started twisted experiments by the start of his time in The Sims 4 The Sims 4 * Jim Pickens moves to the city present in The Sims 4 City Living. * Urp moves in across the hall from Jim. * After Kevin switches to Jim the family swells at an increased rate. Eventually Kevin chooses to move Jim and Tim to Oasis Springs. * Jim creates a sizeable space underneath his residence where he keeps multiple 'test subjects' to earn him money by repeatedly painting for the rest of their lives. * Jim discovers The Book of Chaos and kills a large amount of people. * Another Jim Pickens enters the fold, constantly calling the real Jim and asking to hangout, further cementing the idea that all of Kevin's worlds exist together in one place, convoluting time. * The fake Jim is taken hostage, but is surprisingly the most willing test subject. * Jim begins a cult in his basement and dresses up/grooms his test subjects accordingly. * Jim discovers the youth potion, and using that he extends his life indefinitely. * Jim infiltrates a very rich family, kills every single one of them and sells all of their possessions to make a lot of money. * The Grim Reaper is now aware of Jim's actions and they begin to work as partners. Jim kills everyone and Grim never runs out of business, satisfying Jim's bloodlust and Grim's quota. * Jim now has some decent cash to his name, so he decorates the whole household with pictures of 'The Dear Leader'. * Jim renovates the basement and adds more surprisingly willing slaves to the cult. * Jim adds the 'Dear Leader' room, the 'Luxury' room, the 'No Privacy' room and the 'Blaring Light' room. * Urp dies. Jim doesn't care. * Jim kills Teagan. * Jim and Grim begin their romance. * Jim kills Youssef, but then pleads for his life, thus saving him. He now has a debt to Jim that he will have to repay no matter the cost, even though Jim killed him in the first place. * Jim opens a graveyard so that the annoying ghosts of his victims will stop breaking his things. * One of the Grim Reaper's distant relatives moves in next to Jim, they begin a romantic relationship. * The new Grim moves in with Jim. * Jim realizes Beejey's best friend is the talking toilet. * Realising he can't impregnate Grim, he gets the aliens patrolling his house to do it for him. * Grim gets a job in business. * Jim proposes to Grim. * Grim gives birth to Grimey Pickens. * Jim infiltrates a new family by killing the father (Dennis) and taking his place as they look very similar. * Dennis comes back to life somehow, Jim kills him again, and he resurrects once more. Jim has met an immortal man. * Akshara and Murpy get out of the basement, but willingly return whenever Jim gets back to the house. There could be a secret exit Jim is unaware of. * Dennis returns once more, and dies once more. * Jim kills Dennis's wife. * Jim sells all of Dennis's family's possessions, and makes Human Racket his slave. * Dennis returns and dies again and so does his wife. * The Grim Wedding occurs in Jim's mind during a dream. * Tim Pickens dies of old age. * Jim poses as Santa Claus and attempts to steal Christmas. * Jim uses Dennis's ability to never die as a pawn/distraction to steal presents. * Jim gives all his newly acquired gifts to his slaves. * Jim adopts Pumpkin and makes him glorious * Jim Opens up a vet clinic, with in 5 minutes he has murdered his first client and caused two dogs to go insane * Jim's forcefully adopted son seduces and marries the perfect man, only to have him die from laughter * BeeJayy becomes old and dies from old age with dignity while wearing a wrestling mask * Jim goes to the jungle with a girl, Human Racket, Dennis, Pumpkin, and another cat. * Jim's immortal nemesis Dennis, dies from non-related Jim issues. * Jim leaves Oasis springs. The Sims 2 - Prequel * We learn Jim has an Imaginary Father who happens to be black and he also went bald at the age of 12 and wore wigs for a small portion of his life. This shows that The Sims 2 is indeed in the past. * Jim and Imaginary Father move in with Grognak, which confirms they have met in the past. * Jim and Grognak begin a feud, but eventually work it out. * Jim goes to College. * Jim leaves College almost immediately. * Jim is a horrible painter, showing why he makes his slaves do it for him. The Sims Medieval * This series takes place in the Middle Ages (duh). This is also a prequel as Kevin states that the events of The Sims 4 happen in the future. * Jim Pickett the I is the original medieval thicc boy with a giant bald patch living in the kingdom of fecktopia. He is permanently stinky. * Jim becomes Lord Jim the Great, the king of fecktopia. He has dolls around his throne to listen to him because real people are unhappy with his decisions for some reason. * Grognak The Destroyer joins the army of fecktopia. * Lord Jim meets the Grim Reaper as he executes half of the village. * Bloodletter Feck becomes the royal physician. * Feck and Jim go on a quest for a frog's tear. Jim turns the frog into human by kissing it. Grognak and the frog queen get married. * Jim builds a maze around his throne to stop people from bothering him. * Jim considers Grognak and Grognak's wife for the position of the royal child bearer. * Jim brawls with each of his suitors to pick the strongest and the most aggressive maiden to mate with. As they become enemies, the suitors learn to care about their dear leader. * Jim picks Grognak to bear his offspring but she is unavailable so he goes for her wife instead. Jim gets friendzoned though. * Jim marries some other woman. They produce a baby named Mistake. * Jim chooses Voldermort to be the priest of his church.